


i promise

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: It's cold and it's crowded, but Misaki is holding Kourin's hand and that's all that matters right now.





	i promise

Misaki still couldn’t figure out what, exactly, ice skating had to do with Miyaji’s focus on worldwide, but here she is with the rest of the school on an ice rink.

It’s cold and crowded and she really wants for this to be over. 

Misaki frowns as she looks at the railing she’s clinging to. She’s never gone ice skating before, more focused on other things like her grades and the shop, so this new territory is a little daunting for her. 

She’s seen how other people are doing it; it’s just actually doing it that makes her hesitate.

Misaki scans the crowd for her friends, and grins a little when she finds them.

She sees Aichi and Naoki first, who are skating at a snail’s pace, the two holding hands in a death grip. She’s not sure if one is teaching the other or if they’re both just clinging to each other for dear life as they try to get a hang of skating on the ice.

Misaki has a feeling it is the second one, and her feeling gets immediately confirmed when she watches Aichi start to wobble, trying to keep his balance, and fails, falling on his ice and pulling Naoki down with him.

She hears Shingo before she sees him, jeering at Naoki for holding Aichi down and making him fall. She follows Naoki’s glare to the sidelines, and finds Shingo standing outside the rink with a hot cocoa in his hands. She chuckles as Naoki gets up effortlessly and skates to the side with no issue for the two of them to argue, leaving Aichi on the ice with his awkward laughing.

Misaki scans the crowd for the last friend, but when she finally spots her, her eyes widen and her mouth drops.

Kourin skates throughout the crowd effortlessly, her long blonde ponytail soaring behind her. She watches her feet twist and turn, though her eyes stare straight ahead. She sails around a corner and even manages to do a twirl in the air, landing perfectly on her feet.

Watching Kourin is making Misaki’s heart skip beats.

She watches as Kourin skates to Aichi, who is clapping at Kourin’s twirl, and pulls him up from the ground. The two watch Naoki and Singo continue to argue, and laugh when the two start getting yelled at by the teacher. 

Misaki’s smile turns into a frown as she stares at her own two feet. If only she could stop clinging to the wall, then--

“I heard you might need some help.”

Misaki looks up, and jumps a little to see Kourin standing next to her with a smile. “Where did you--” she stops when she looks past the blonde, and sees Aichi giving her a wave.

Did Aichi just--

“It’s not that I don’t know how to do it,” Misaki say. She flinches as her words come out a little harsher than they are supposed to, and ends up looking at her feet again. “It’s just...getting to do it.”

Kourin laughs, the pretty laugh that warms Misaki’s heart from the cold of the ice rink. “I had the same problem too when I first started. Seeing it is a lot different than doing it. But I’ll be happy to help.” She extends a hand out to Misaki. “Please take my hand.”

Misaki looks at her hand, and back to Kourin, who smiles.

“I promise I won’t let go of you.”

Misaki smiles back, and links their hands. “Okay, I’ll hold it to your word.”

With a squeeze of the hand, Misaki lets go of the railing, and the two start skating around the rink.

After a little bit of skating, Kourin speaks up. “I feel that the only thing that you have wrong is that you’re looking at your feet. You should look up.”

Misaki does so, but instead of looking straight ahead, she turns to look at Kourin. She reddens slightly realizing how close Kourin’s face really is. The pink from the cold rink brings color to Kourin’s cheeks and nose, her green eyes sparkles from the fun of the ice rink. Her hair that is usually held up with her ribbon has loosened slightly, floating around the air.

“Misaki?”

Kourin’s voice jumps her out of her daze and she finds her staring at her with a puzzled look on her voice. 

“Misaki are you feeling okay?”

“Um…”  
Misaki adverts Kourin’s gaze and glances around the rink. She spots Aichi in the background, seemingly having ditched Naoki and is now skating around with no trouble. She knows this is a set up, as she helped him the other day by distracting Miwa enough so Aichi and Kai could have some time alone.

She can’t believe that Aichi, of all people, would even do this.

“Um…” Misaki squeezes Kourin’s hand. “Kourin, I…do you--”

She gets rudely interrupted when someone colldies right into her, sending her and whoever it is to the floor.

“Boss! Boss, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Misaki sighs. It’s Naoki.

“Boss!”  
“Oi,” Misaki sits up and grabs Naoki’s shoulders. “What did I say about calling me Boss?”

“Uh…” Naoki pushes himself backward. He looks at the two of them before standing up again, with little effort. “I'm sorry! Please forgive me Boss!”

“Hey!”

Naoki squeaks, realizing he slipped up again, and skates away as fast as he can.

Misaki groans, quickly giving up chasing him. She debates on whether she should teach him a lesson later in Vanguard when a hand extends to her.

“Misaki, are you okay?” Kourin asks. She glares at Naoki as she watches him slip for what seems to be the 10th time. “I can teach him a lesson later if that sounds okay.”

Misaki takes Kourin's hand and gets back on her feet. “No it's fine, I can do it. Thank you Kourin.”

The blonde smiles. “What were you going to ask me before the interruption?”

“I was...going to ask how you learned you learned to skate so well. You seem like a professional,” Misaki lies.

Kourin gives a wink. “Idol work of course! You see…”

As the two skate around the rink, Kourin talking about her idol work, Misaki can't help but feel disappointed her opportunity to ask Kourin out on a date was interrupted. But…

There's still a whole future ahead for that.

It's cold and it's crowded, but Misaki is holding Kourin's hand and that's all that matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry Naoki


End file.
